1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the field of detachable snow plow assemblies for motor vehicles. It relates more specifically to such detachable snow plows that are designed for periodic light or homeowner use. Thus the field most directly related to this invention encompasses snow plow assemblies that are light weight, easily attachable or detachable without the use of tools, inexpensive, and easily stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well established that a large percentage of the population lives in the vast geographical region known as the "snow belt." In fact, population estimates for the Northeast U.S. alone top fifty one million. Repeated winter snow storms in this region affect not only the general health of the population, but also the economy of the area. Prolonged exposure to severe weather to clear a home driveway can cause serious injury. Typically, this results in the driveway not being cleared until the accumulation of snow requires commercial snow removal at considerable expense. The time spent hand shoveling a driveway or waiting for commercial snow removal service results in lost time at a cost of hundreds of millions of dollars to both individuals and businesses.
Snow plow assemblies for the attachment to vehicles is of course well known in the art. Usually, however, these snow plows require the permanent installation of hardware on the vehicle. Furthermore, they are attached with a series of chains, nuts, and bolts requiring both tools and considerable time to install. None of these devices were intended to be installed by a one hundred pound housewife.
Several different approaches have been tried in rectifying this problem. The prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,534-Pipes; 3,760,883-Birk; 4,304,056-Watson; 4,754,562-McGarrah; 4,944,104-Kowalczyk; 4,962,598-Woolhiser; 4,976,053-Caley; 5,036,608-Clula; 5,111,603-Knowhan; 5,125,174-Watson; 5,129,170-Fusilli; 5,136,795-Rosenberg; 5,193,296-Reilley; 5,195,261 -Vachoa; 5,207,010-Grossman; and 5,251,390-Wong all relate to snow plow assemblies.
In the case of McGarrah, Woolhiser, Caley, Clula, Knowhan, Watson, Fusilli, Reilley, Vachoa, and Wong all require either the drilling of holes in the vehicle and/or the permanent installation of hardware on the vehicle.
In the case of Pipes, Watson, and Rosenberg all are relatively expensive, heavy, and require a considerable amount of time to install.
In the case of Birk, this invention was not intended for use on the standard homeowner automobile.
In the case of Grossman, this invention is not durable enough to withstand repeated use in snow.
In the case of Kowalczyk, this invention can not be installed by a single moderately capable person.
Another disadvantage of all of these prior arts is the need for tools and some degree of expertise to install them.